


Cloudbreak (Remix)

by Ilthit



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, High School, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Adderall makes out with T-Bone Barnes at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudbreak (Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shadows on a Sunshine Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506044) by [blithers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/pseuds/blithers). 



> Warning: Mention of date rape.

It's a Friday night after a football game the school almost lost, and Annie Edison is high. 

Of course, she's always high these days. Either the world is popping or she's falling apart. And she can't fall apart. It's still some time until the finals. Then maybe she can sleep a week before she has to start again.

The house (whose house?) is full of people and noise. She talks to everybody and none of them talk back, or if  they do she can't remember what they said. She's pretty sure she just told somebody everything she knows about post-tax cut economic downturns in the 20th century. There are, like, six different couples making out in this room, either in the press of bodies on the floor or tucked away in the sofas. She notices them, the way the girls grind and the boys grope and she knows they're all so much more popular than she is, but come on, she has an ass at least as nice as Carrie from Chemistry. 

She hasn't been to a party in ages. She only managed to sneak in this time because she overheard Carrie and Gina talking about it after the big game. The whole school was invited. So she's invited. She's in. 

She's staring at Carrie's short skirt getting hitched higher and higher as a boy's hand runs up her thigh when someone bumps into her. She catches her breath. 

She should've known it would be him. She should have sensed him, like a shark senses pray, his presence vibrating through the air and hitting her skin. Troy Barnes. 

His eyes are red and blurry and he is still the most gorgeous boy she's ever seen, the short quarterback with a physique like Spider-Man, lean and muscular. Cute. Cute cute cute. 

"Oh! Hi!" she chirps and what she means is 'take me'.

"Heeey," he says, and she wants to devour him. 

"Good game," she tells him, her tongue in knots trying not to spill out every word clamoring in her head.  
  
"Need a refill?" he asks, nodding at the empty red cup she's been carrying for nearly an hour, and  _oh my god he is going to get me a refill._

Annie hasn't been to a lot of high school parties but the TV has been on while she studies at home and she did organize all the charity mixers the school had during the McCain campaign. She knows a conversation opener. They're mixing. After a while she realizes she's nodding fast enough to make her neck hurt and he's saying okay but she can tell his smile is strained, okay breathe Annie breathe slow it down slow down slow.

She's not sure why she's so confident he's going to come back, but she is, and he does, the crowd parting before him like the Red Sea. She thinks of Moses and a hundred tidbits of myth and advice flit through her mind, but then he's there and he's got her drink. Everything is perfect. 

She's not entirely sure what happens next because she's too pleased to think straight. She's bathed in noise and he smells like beer and sweat and cinnamon, of all things. His tongue tastes sweet. Cinnamon rolls? She files the information away. His hand is warm on her side. Up her side.  _Oh my god_ , she thinks, and feels like a dragon, belly and chest full of fire building up into a roar.

Someone is arguing about the lyrics to 'I Kissed a Girl'. Someone else is making gorilla noises. Someone is laughing, hard and jagged, an animal sound.

"You smell good," she mumbles into his mouth, and it's true, even the sweaty part. She licks his face _what the hell Edison_  but he shivers just once and the way his body moves up against her breasts tells her he's into it. He's into her. He's so fucking responsive that she wants to push this damn table to the side and straddle him right there. He blinks at her, eyes soft with want, and--

"Who are you?" he asks.

She pulls back. "I'm in your algebra class." 

She's in almost all of his classes. Algebra was just the first. She's brought him drinks during the games. She's been front and center in almost every major event the school has hosted.  _She was his partner in biology once_.

"Oh yeah," he says and pulls her back into another kiss and she forgets to be mad because his hands are all over her. He wants her. He wants  _her_. Her hands crawl up his sides, inside his shirt, over the hard warm contours of his powerful muscles.

"Shit, T-Bone, get a room," somebody yells, and then Annie's laughing and she can't stop laughing, because he is, isn't he? He's T-Bone. 

"What's funny?" he asks, frowning at her.   
  
"I just made out with you!" She's on her feet and she's not even sure what her body is doing, but happiness is bursting out of her in little stars and she lets them move her. She wins. She  _wins_. "I just made out with Troy Barnes." Next up: Valedictorian. Then she'll get a new wardrobe and drop the pills and then she'll finally be able to relax.

"Barnes! T-Bone, what are you doing over here, man?"  
  
It's Keith-who-is-dyslexic and not Keith-who-has-pet-rats, her brain supplies, and he's looking at Troy and then at Annie and she can see the thought in his head as if it was written on his eyeballs. She's thinking bedrooms upstairs and Troy there and then Keith there because she's not naive, and she's not a whore like Bree from English who got fucked by three guys in one party and and and she needs to get out now, doesn't she? 

"Hey, so..." Troy says to her and he's beautiful and buzzed and she can't read a single one of his thoughts.

"I need to... there's a thing I said I'd... I'll see later, Troy? Tomorrow, okay?" 

She runs. 

They're all playing parts. She can't believe she almost did him in front of everybody. This isn't the story she wanted to be in. Nobody is who they should be. The score's not even right. 

She runs until she hits something. 


End file.
